Never Forgotten Night
by Ivy Ashnan
Summary: Eirene is forced into Feudal Era Japan after she encounters unusual weather, a strange tree, and a glowing dry well in a Shrine on the last day of her vacation in Japan. When she appears in the past an angry Sesshomaru violently grabs hold of Eirene's throat and begins shouting at her, but she doesn't understand what he is saying. Why does he hate her and how will she survive?
1. Chapter One: The Dream Begins

The weather was horrible, it was a Sunday afternoon and the clouds were so black that they enveloped all of the sun's rays. That morning the sun was out and there were no clouds in the sky, but as she walked down an empty road the weather began to change instantly. Before long the weather changed into storm like conditions. Eirene was dashing through the streets trying to find a dry place for protection, she was becoming extremely numb and with no umbrella the rain was blinding her. Her skirt and sandals was no match for the pouring rain and her jacket wasn't meant for extreme conditions, she was soaked to the bone. She searched around everywhere but all she could see was the street in front of her, like she was running in circles in a maze. All the buildings had vanished behind low lying fog and only the pavement remained. Her extremities were becoming cold and numb; she absolutely wasn't prepared to die of hypothermia.

_Why did a hurricane have to come on my last day in Japan?_ Eirene thought to herself as she panicked to find a place to shelter her from the rain and wind. It looked like a ghost town, no lights were visible, no people in the streets, no cars in the road… If she had been more superstitious than Eirene would have suspected that something wasn't right.

There was a sudden gust of wind that knocked Eirene off her feet and then another gust of wind swept her up into the air. She fell down in a grassy park area and when she was able to stand, then the fog rolled in thick. _I'm lost…I can't see a thing…_ Eirene starting wandering around on her hands and knees trying to keep close to the ground so she didn't fly away again, she needed to find a building fast or else she might be suffering worse injuries than numb toes. In a blink of an eye the fog was gone and Eirene could see the sky, the clouds started forming into a cyclone. The sky started to rumbled and there was a great deep movement within the earth that scared Eirene into stillness.

She wanted to run but she felt like something was preventing her from moving, with her eye she spotted a large tree in the middle of a court yard. Eirene sensed that there was something off about that tree; it was the only thing that was moving with the wind. She wondered quietly to herself when lightning struck the tree. The flash of light made Eirene scream and the blast made her body fly backward. Her body slammed into something solid, something with a door and an inside. She forced herself to turn around and she realized that she was against a shrine. _I'm saved!_

"This sucks...:" Eirene said laying her back on the twitching door. Her left shoulder and right knee were throbbing with dull pain; her head and lower back were aching too. She felt dizzy and her vision was blurry. She was worried that the fall she had did more damage to her than she thought. "Thank goodness this shrine was here."

She stared at her surroundings, waiting for her vision to sharpen. After a while her vision came to she noticed something rather odd. In the center of the shrine was a water well, "a well, in a shrine...why would they build a shrine over a well?" Eirene thought this was a funny thing to do. Her body ached with pain but she mustered up the strength to stand up and walk down the steps to the well. She rested her hands on the well and it crumbled from underneath her fingers. She jumped back alarmed that the well was so fragile and brittle.

_Crap, I better get out of here before this place collapses on me._ She made for the door but something stopped her in her tracks. She could feel something behind her, but it wasn't human, she turned around and she saw nothing but the well. Eirene thought the blow to her head was making her hallucinate. She put her ear next to the door and all she heard was a raging storm outside, maybe it was better that she stay in the shrine until it passed.

She sighed, _what's better? Being trapped or being lost in a storm?_ Eirene hobbled over to the steps, sat down and put her face in her hands. She was so confused, the weather report said it was going to be sunny all day, and then a hurricane comes in. She was also confused because as soon as the weather moved in everyone disappeared, and the houses and businesses disappear, the only thing that Eirene seen since the storm came in was a tree and this shrine.

Eirene rubbed her eyes and blinked, and then she saw something even stranger. There was a blue light coming from deep inside the well. _Where is this source of light? Does the well actually have water in it?_ Eirene thought to herself as she stood up and walked to the side of the well, she bent her body down to have a look inside. Eirene didn't see water but the light was changing to different shades of blue, like a pond or lake. She bent down a little more to get a better look and the door flew open with a gust of wind. Before Eirene could react she was struck by a bolt of lightning. She was struck still, not able to move her limbs. Another gust of wind came through the door and knocked Eirene into the well.

Instead of crashing to the ground Eirene felt the sensation of floating. She was consumed by the blue light and she felt an immense amount of force being put onto her. _What the hell is going on?_ She looked around and a bright light was shining in the distance. Eirene tried to move toward it and suddenly she was lying on her back looking at the brilliant rural sky. It was so beautiful, Eirene has never seen the sky so pure, so magnificent, and she was almost brought to tears. She started moving her fingers and toes, then her elbows and knees; everything seemed to be working fine now. She stood up and stretched her limbs wide and deep.

She looked up around her and she was inside the well, _but where was the shrine?_ She climbed up sat on the edge and thought, _what the hell happened?_ _Why is there a meadow and forest here? Am I still in Japan?_ She had no idea why things were so bizarre. _I must be knocked out somewhere dreaming this right now; there is no way that there would be a transporter in a Japanese well shrine._ She was in so much pain and she was so out of her mind that she thought she was hallucinating pretty hard. She looked at the moon and noticed a small gray dot that was getting bigger by the second.

She felt a great sense of fear while watching it grow and her instinct told her to run away into the forest. She swung her legs over the well and sprinted into the cover of the trees. She was running for her life, but she didn't know why she was running. She didn't have any proof the gray dot was going to hurt her but she was on autopilot. She heard something move behind her and she darted to the right and toppled into a clearing. The first thing Eirene noticed was the tree from earlier, but it was in this forest.

Something definitely was fishy here, what the hell was going on and what the hell was she running from? She stood up, turned around and suddenly was trapped by a large powerful hand, which was wrapped around her neck pinned against the strange tree. The attacker slammed her head on the trunk and she was having problems seeing again, her eyes were heavy. A man was yelling at her, she couldn't understand him but he was also tightening his grip on her neck, she couldn't breathe and she started to struggle. Her eyes shot open and all she saw was brilliant golden eyes that looking at her angrily. He began yelling at her again and she still couldn't understand him.

"I don't understand!" Eirene gasped as she put her hands in his, trying to loosen his grip. He jerked her around and held her higher and tighter still yelling furiously at her. "I don't understand anything that you're fucking saying!" Was she really going to die like this? He shook her and knocked her against the tree again.

She was losing all her will to fight for her life. He just kept yelling the same thing and knocking her against the tree. She glanced at him, he was tall, handsome and alien almost. He wasn't human, but he looked human. He had long silver hair, purple marks on his face, a fluffy shoulder scarf, Chinese looking armor and two swords. One of the swords was twitching, she was captivated by it. She made to touch it with her fingers and it flew out of its sheath straight into her hand.

Eirene was then consumed by light.


	2. Chapter Two: Memoriam

_The light cleared and Eirene felt a sense of peace and blissfulness as she was walking through a lusciously green meadow that was between a large roaring river and a dense forest. The birds were singing pretty love songs to each other and there was the scurry of a tiny mouse or fox nearby. The day was absolutely beautiful; she was enjoying the afternoon breeze with the warmth of the sunlight on her face. Eirene had a feeling that she had never been to the meadow before in her life but it seemed so familiar, like some sort of déjà vu scenario. She looked toward the forest and she notice that there was something shiny and red at the foot of a dead maple tree. Eirene was naturally curious and she strode over to investigate. She knelt down and touched the substance with her hand, it was blood. Eirene examined the sample in her hand, it looked different to hers, the color was slightly different, and so was the consistency, it was thicker than normal human blood. Eirene then noticed that there was a trail of it leading deeper into the thick foreboding forest. Curiosity was playing with her. She knew that if she left the safety of the meadow she would be prey to any large predators. She already knew what she would do before she even thought about the consequences; Eirene was determined to see what was wounded so badly. Taking a large breath Eirene stepped into the forest and followed the blood down a windy scattered path, up and down hills and across streams and brooks. After some time Eirene was navigating through thick woods going down a steep gorge when she heard a sound and Eirene jumped anxiously. It shocked her so much she lost her footing and starting tumbling down to the valley at an alarming rate. She was so disoriented that when she finally finish rolling her head was spinning and intense stabbing sensations in her back. She suddenly felt the movement of someone else and when she tried to lift her head she hit something solid and hard. Her head was now spinning and throbbing with pain, there were a pair of boots in front of her nose. She stared for moment then she slowly tipped her head carefully to gaze upon her unexpected companion. She was surprised; she could feel her heart flutter in her chest and her stomach dropped. He was unbelievably handsome for a Demon, his long silver hair was pulled back, and there were purple markings on his face. He owned two deep golden eyes that pierced her soul with a hostile energy… _

Haven't I seen that before...?

_He was tall and strong, but injured. There was blood coming from his left shoulder and right knee._

Why does that seem so familiar…?

_Eirene sadly smiled at him. He immediately turned around. Her head and back throbbed in dull pain but she did not make a noise. "I need no pity from a Human," the handsome Demon said coldly. What he said shocked Eirene but she replied, "I would dare not pity you, but only to wish that your suffering was over. "He turned his head back and their eyes met, her heart jumped into her throat, beating so hard that she was sure he could hear it too. "Do you fear me human girl?" He asked with amusement. Eirene had to think for a moment, and then it came to her. She stood up on her feet and raised herself as high as her body would allow with such encompassing pain. "I fear not death, not by you. My only fear is seclusion from my loved ones." Eirene felt slightly uncomfortable but then she noticed that his facial expression had changed. He was being introspective, like what she said hit a heart string. All of a sudden the fog rolled in and there was only Eirene and the Demon. _

Wait…How do I know he's a Demon…?

_Eirene and the Demon were floating in the middle of foggy nothingness; his clothes and hair were flowing in some invisible wind, the effect made him look heroic and magical. She was abruptly aware of the fact that she was wearing a beautiful pink Kimono, her hair was extremely black and long, she also had bangs._

What's going on…?

_She regarded the Demon and he had moved closer to her. His expression was kind and loving, it warmed Eirene's heart. She felt an overwhelming sense of love and sorrow at the same time. "You are truly one of the same." He spoke to her gently while his hand brushed her cheek. She couldn't move or speak; she was frozen in his trance. _

What the hell is happening to me…?

_Eirene could hear her heart pounding her in ears, she felt like she was having a panic attack in her head, she knew he wouldn't hurt her but something felt off. "What do you mean by 'one of the same'?" Eirene asked summoning up her strength to find the truth. He smirked and laughed tremendously, "All in good time, my dearest." Eirene was becoming skeptical that she was dreaming; this couldn't be tangible whatsoever. There were no such things as demons where she was from._

Where am I from…? How did I get here…? 

_Eirene was searching the reaches of her brain to find some connection of what happened before she met the demon. It came to her in a spark, the demon from the tree, the one that was yelling angrily._

And then… that sword…

_The Demon embraced Eirene and said, "Please help him, Izayoi…" He then kissed her softly on the forehead and the raging wind consumed her. Eirene felt a tremendous pressure where he kissed her and memories flooded into her mind, they were integrating with her own. A whole life worth of memories and experience flashed before Eirene's eyes. The woman Izayoi was born in a castle and the Demon was her lover…he became her husband… she had a son with him… her lover died rescuing her and their newborn… she died young because of a broken heart… _

Why is this happening…?

_Eirene didn't like it, she felt like she was spying on someone's most private moments. Eirene didn't understand the significance of knowing this woman, what did she have to do with Eirene? She tried to recall everything that happened up to this point. The angry Demon…the sword…the mysteriously familiar meadow…the Demon lover… His injuries…_

What did he say again…?

"_One of the same…" Eirene found her answer and the wind became stronger. She fought hard against its' power. It was too great and she lost all energy to keep fighting, the wind engulfed her in cold and Eirene lost consciousness again._

One of the same…


	3. Chapter Three: Second Impressions

Eirene stirred in the last seconds of her sleep. She had one hell of a dream last night and she was looking forward to getting a cup of coffee. Her eyes sensed the light of dawn and slowly fluttered open. She noticed that she wasn't in her hotel room but out in the wild, leaning against a tree trunk by the edge of a meadow. Eirene at first couldn't comprehend why she was still in this fantasy world. She was suspicious about her perspective on reality and the first sign she saw that she was crazy was the thing she was wearing. She notice that instead of having her clothes on she was dressed in a large white kimono decorated with red sakura blossoms, it was the same kimono the angry Demon was wearing. She was frantically trying to put the puzzle pieces together when a thunderous roar moved the earth itself and she was slammed into the ground. There was another, and another, it sounded like something gigantic was getting closer and closer. Soon there was a shadow over the land and the footsteps stopped.

Eirene shakily got to her feet and stumbled out of the forest into the meadow, instead of seeing a pretty field of grass she locked eyes with a giant white dog, his fur was moving as though there was wind present and his body was blocking the sun rise to the East. His eyes were blood red and stared like daggers. _Holy Shit! _He was ferocious and snarling at Eirene. Eirene stood her ground, he wasn't going to scare her, and if the angry Demon wanted to eat her she wouldn't be alive wearing his clothes. She had to stand tall to look more intimidating, she had no idea why she thought this giant animal thing was the angry Demon but the crescent marking on his forehead was a dead giveaway.

He was getting restless; Eirene thought he wasn't getting the response he was hoping for. For seconds they stared at each other, neither one backing down. Suddenly he widened his stance and gave a tremendous roar, the power knocked Eirene to the ground again. There was a ringing in her ears but she didn't stay down. She struggled slightly to get to her feet but managed. _I'll call his bluff. _ Eirene thought for a while and just decided to smile at him, smiling worked for the other women, Izayoi. Eirene's plan backfired when the dog roared again knocking her down. She was getting tired of being knocked down and out of frustration she got up on her feet again and just romped away from him like they had just ended a disagreement. He was quick and jumped in Eirene's way putting his nose right in her face bearing his teeth at her. She didn't want to put up with his bullshit and impulsively punched him in the nose before she realized what she was doing.

The angry dog didn't do anything for a moment then suddenly a bright blue light and wind enveloped Eirene. She was able to keep her position long enough to see the angry demon in his humanoid form. Her hand was now on his forehead clenched in a fist. His cold gold eye gave her shivers down her back and she took her arm back and stepped back a ways. He looked at her in a curiously annoyed way and she was trying to divert his glare. She again noticed that she was wearing his kimono and she now had chance to view him in speculation.

He seemed to understand her expression and barked, "Don't feel privileged human; your life is indebted to me!" Eirene tilted her head. She could understand him. She couldn't understand why she was able to understand him now. She gave a long exasperated sigh, this was all very exhausting. The angry Demon was obviously annoyed with Eirene because he drew a sword from his belt, she noticed that it wasn't the same sword as before. He stomach dropped, _maybe he will kill me after all._ That sword gave her a horrible feeling and she stared at it intensely. He walked toward her and her instinct was to back away slowly into the trees. He stopped at a large cherry tree, and stared at her as he stabbed the trunk of the tree with his sword.

Eirene's jaw dropped. Green lighting bolts slithered like serpents up the tree and it began to decompose, limbs were falling off so fast she had to move out of the way in order not to be hit. "Human, do you understand what I'm saying?" He barked at her impatiently. Eirene jumped back and nodded furiously. "Can you speak?" He asked immediately.

Eirene panicked for a split second, she had not yet tested her language skills after this traumatic episode. She shook her head and he scoffed. He pulled his sword out of the tree and slid it back into his belt. Eirene looked at the dying tree and felt pity for it, the tree was very strong and beautiful. She was trying to figure out why he would display such violence in order to get some answers from her. She ultimately thought being able to speak would get her into more trouble than she was already in, he didn't look like the talker type anyways. Eirene's attention was focused on the tree, to her she felt it screaming in pain. She wanted to ease the suffering but she didn't know if she could even do it.

In this world were there was strange magic and demonic people anything could be possible and she paced over to the decomposed trunk and placed her hand on it. She did indeed feel the pain of the tree and all she wanted to do was to see it thriving again, in full glory. Eirene felt a new sensation on her fingertips, they were tingling and she could feel energy flow from her body. It took her a second to realize that the tree was coming back to life, the roots started to move and forge deeper foundations in the soil, the branches that had broken off were suddenly flying back to the tree and rejoining it. In only moments the cherry tree was was growing and blossoming flowers. Eirene drew her hand back and the tree just sat there, looking as though nothing ever touched it.

Eirene took a few steps back and looked at the angry Demon who regarded her with interest. She looked back in between the tree and the angry Demon a couple of times, she couldn't believe what just happened. Eirene brain was in sensory overload and culture shock. The angry Demon picked up a dead stick, walked up to her and held out the stick. "Take it." He demanded. Eirene did what she was told and took the stick from his hand. Once the stick was in her grasp it came to life almost instantly. She watched as it started to grow and flower with extreme intrigue. _Why I am able to do this?_ "Interesting…" The angry Demon commented to himself. He turned away and started to stride westward. Eirene stared at him as he walked away, he turned his head back, giving her that impatiently annoyed look and barked at her, "Come!" Eirene was pleasantly surprised, he did not actually hurt her this time and he didn't yell at her as much. _That has to be a good sign, I guess. _She put the stick down in the ground where it began to spread its root and caught up with the angry Demon.


End file.
